Lidar, which may be referred to as light radar or laser array light detection and ranging, refers generally to transmitting light at an object and receiving and processing a resulting reflection. An array of lasers may be used in an array lidar system to obtain reflections from a wider field of view than is possible with a single laser. In a current array lidar system, all the lasers of the array transmit light at the same wavelength. On the receiver side, a band pass filter is generally used to filter the received reflections and keep out as much sunlight and other interfering light as possible to increase signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). The angle of incidence of the reflections resulting from each of the lasers at the band pass filter is not the same. Because the band pass filter exhibits an angle-wavelength dependence, this means that the different received reflections (transmitted at the same wavelength at different angles and received at the different angles of incidence) are not passed by the band pass filter with the same wavelength. Instead, lower wavelengths are passed by the band pass filter for reflections received at higher angles of incidence. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an array lidar system that facilitates receiving reflections at the same wavelength (or very narrow band of wavelengths) regardless of the angle of incidence.